I love you, baby I'm not a monster
by AznCupcakesFTW
Summary: Light has finally won. It's all over. Kira is justice. But, Light soon develops a more human way of looking at things. He starts to feel affection for Misa. He proves to Misa that he's not a monster.
1. Chapter 1 - Victory

"**I Love You, Baby, I'm Not A Monster."**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, Light Yagami, Misa Amane or any of the other characters! Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. _**

**_DIS-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Bang or any of their songs, especially "Monster". Any Kpop fans heeere? This song fits Light lol, well in my story.  
Best read with following : _**listenonrepeat . com /watch/?v=icG90QzD_Nk**_ :thumbs up:  
_**

**I. Victory**

It all happened too fast. He, Light Yagami, had won. A small part of his mind thanked his father.

"_All thanks to this watch, eh", _he thought.

If it wasn't for that hidden piece of the Death Note, he wouldn't been able to kill Nate River, or simply, Near. Things didn't go exactly as planned. The Death Note Mikami had, was tampered. He failed God. On the other hand, He got to kill Near with his own hand. Minutes ago, Light had gone berserk, confessing he _is _Kira. He witnessed his plan failing and Mikami and himself about to be arrested. Light tried to flee, trying to escape from this fiasco. He tried to talk his way out of this mess but, things were different this time. Quickly, he opened the secret latch from his watch and started to write Near's name onto the piece of paper. Matsuda, out of all people, quickly shot at him, his hands to be exact. He tried to shoot again while Light in pain, was writing with his blood; He shot at Light's stomach and tried to shoot three more times but..

_"This damned gun only carried two friggin bullets."  
_

How unlucky. Light on the other hand was lucky. He was able to write _"Nate River" _successfully. Now. It was 1AM. Light quickly got up wrapped his hand around his stomach and eyed the view. He smirked looking at Near, _dead_, on the floor. His smirk disappeared as he laid his eyes onto Matsuda.

"I thought you were on my side. Didn't you think Kira was justice at some point? I thought you understood me, Matsuda".

Light shook his head and nodded at Mikami. Since everyone was dumbfounded and only looked at Light for this whole time, they hadn't noticed Mikami had sneaked off, went behind the warehouse door like originally, and held the real Death Note. Mikami brushed off the sweat trickling down and formed a psychotic smile.

"_I won't fail you this time, God." _

He wrote down the name, quickly as possible, _"Touta Matsuda". _Dead. Matsuda's eyes twitched as he fell to the floor next to Near. Aizawa and Mogi tried to take another aim at Light but they too, had fell to the ground. _"Kanzo Mogi." "Shuichi Aizawa". _Ide, slowly, gulped.

"Light. I have no interest in killing you or arresting you. Just. Please. Spare me o-"

Down he fell.

_"Hideki Ide". _Light's _'team' _was quickly wiped out. Light took a quick look at the SPK members. _"Stephen Loud". "Anthony Carter". "Halle Bullook". _Drop. Light smirked. He bit his lower lip and couldn't contain it. It was time. His mouth opened and out came a roar of laughter.

"I've won."

8 bodies, 8 _dead _bodies were on the floor. He walked over to Mikami as Mikami was holding the Death Note tightly. Mikami slowly laid his eyes on his God. "K-Kira. What now?"

Light brushed his hair out of his eye revealing a cold look. "Mikami. Thank you for everything. You can go now."

Mikami trembled, nodded, and set one step, about to leave the warehouse until he started to sputter something.

"But, G-God-"

"No. Mikami. I really thank you for everything but.. you're the one who fucked up the plan! Hand over the notebook."

Mikami just tried to analyze the situation. He _did _fuck up. Big time. He threw the notebook on the floor and walked off slowly.  
Light picked up the notebook and went outside of the warehouse and looked at Mikami as he was writing.

_"Teru Mikami. Suicide. Burns everything in sight on fire leaving no evidence whatsoever. After everything has been burned he burns himself and writes 'Kira is justice' in his own blood on the wall and slowly burns to death."_

Light, on the side, outside the warehouse, by the entrance, sees Mikami re-enter the warehouse. The plan has taken effect. As Light walks out of sight of the warehouse, he calmly looks at it. He slowly blinks, clutches the notebook, and starts walking away.

"Ryuk. I told you, I would win." He looked up at the shinigami. "And so you have." Ryuk started chuckling. _"He really is the best human!" _Light, kept a slow pace, thinking what to do now. He grinned. _"Kira is justice. Kira is the God of the new world. Kira has won. I, Light Yagami have won."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, it's between Light and Misa ^^ The story starts off at the end of the story. But, Light wins. Next chapter will bring Misa Misa into the story! :D [Mm, a lemon perhaps? ;)] Read on!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Misa

"**I Love You, Baby, I'm Not A Monster."**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, Light Yagami, Misa Amane or any of the other characters! Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. _**

**_DIS-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Bang or any of their songs, especially "Monster". Any Kpop fans heeere? This song fits Light lol, well in my story.  
_****_Best read with following : _**listenonrepeat . com /watch/?v=icG90QzD_Nk**__****_ :thumbs up:_**  


**II. Misa**

Light paced himself faster. He reached his apartment and quickly went inside. He locked the door and he put the notebook aside on a table and relaxed himself on the couch. He felt bored. It was quiet.

"_Ah. I know why."_

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_Ring. Ring._

A childish voice came on the other line.

"Light-kun! Are you okay? Can Misa come out and play now?" Light, unexpectedly pasted a smile on his face. "Misa. I'm fine. I'm gonna pick you up in 5 minutes alright?"

"Okaaay! Meet me at my room! Deluxe Suite, Floor 7 Room 9!"

Light hung up. He took out his dirty and bloody clothes and changed into a fresh button down shirt and tie. Light grabbed a fresh apple out of a basket on a table and tossed it up.

"Ryuk."

The shinigami quickly caught the apple in mid-air and ate the apple in less than 5 seconds. Light left the notebook on the table and stormed off, locking the door and started to drive. _Teito Hotel. _That place _is_ pretty classy. Just on time, 5 minutes passed and Light had reached the hotel. He got his car to be valet parked and he walked inside the hotel. _Ding. _The elevator reached floor 7 and he quickly went to room 9. Alas, he found Misa's room. The deluxe suite. _"Near was really thoughtful, eh". _Light started pounding on the door. _Knock knock. _The door was unlocked. He creeped inside. "Misa?" No answer. Her luggage was still in the room packed neatly by the side of the wall. "Where is she?" He looked around then finally into the bedroom.

Oh.

Woah.

Fuck.

Misa was lying on the bed striking one of her seductive model poses. Her hair was down and she was wearing nothing but one of Light's T-shirts and laced panties. Her mascara wasn't too heavy and just right enough to focus on her beautiful brown eyes. She wore eyeliner and had no lipstick on revealing her natural lips.

"Liiiight-kuun."

Light quickly locked the door behind him as sweat trickled down his neck. Light felt like any other human felt. He didn't feel like Kira, nor God. But, in short, horny. The boy, _Light Yagami_ needed this.

Misa walked over to Light slowly and started to nibble on his lips.

"Light-kuuun."

She started to unbutton his shirt and Light's chest was revealed. Misa threw his shirt on the floor and started to stroke his chest.

"Uwa~ Liiight-kuun. Your body is _so_ hooot."

Light could feel his dick harden and slowly rising up. Light and Misa jumped onto the bed and Light was lying down on his back as Misa was still stroking his chest. Her fingers ran through his breast and onto his sculpted abs. Her facial expression went from sexy to confused. There was a cut; a small bruise, a pained mark, across his stomach, the bruise from his incident in the warehouse. Light paused for a second and looked up at her.

"Miiiisa. Please. Don't stop. Don't mind that." Misa slightly nodded and started to lick his chest. "Don't worry Light-kun. Misa will make it _all_ better." Her warm tongue started to lick his abs and his cut. It stinged. Light let out a slight moan of pain and satisfaction.

"Uwa~ Misa."

Misa went up to lick his neck and started nibbling on it. Light wrapped his hands around Misa and started to tug on her shirt. He quickly removed it revealing Misa in a sexy bustier top. Light realized how _sexy _Misa was. She was _very_ sexy. No doubt. Misa rolled down and breathed on Light's crotch. Light started to moan. She breathed on it again and gripped on it even if it was clothed and hidden under his pants. "Shit, Misa!" He moaned and quickly started to unzip his pants. Misa tugged it down and pulled out his dick out of his boxers. She didn't remove his boxers, just yet. His dick was in the small hands of Misa Amane. She started giving him head. Light moaned. She swirled her warm tongue on the tip of his hard dick. She squeezed it and swirled her tongue all over his dick again.

"Unf, Miiiiiisaaa!"

Light moaned her name. Light felt affection for Misa. "_Misa Amane. Do I love you?" _Misa gripped his whole dick and stuffed it in her mouth. She started sucking on it, bobbing her head back and forth. "Mm, Liiight-kun, you taste sooo good." Light closed his eyes and started to moan her name again.

"Misa. Ugh, Misa. Oh, Misa. Misa, baby, don't stop!"

Light placed his hand on her head as her head was still bobbing. He couldn't control it any longer. "M-Misa!" He cummed all over her face. Misa blinked and started to lick around her mouth and face. "Misa did good riiight? Light-kun is now clean!" Misa went up to him and kissed him. Softly. "I love you, Light-kun." Light didn't know what to say. Did he, _love her back? _"Misa. I lov-" Before he could finish his own sentence he went up to her and kissed her passionately. "Mm." Light earned small moans from her as he started to slid his tongue into her mouth. Misa, lying on top of Light, wrapped her arms around his back. She stroked it as she felt his shoulder blades. Light was really toned in his body. "Light. You are _so _sexy. I love it." Light started to lick her neck and kissed her again. "Misa." He rolled over and was now on top. He whined as he started to tug on her bustier top. He removed the lace and managed to finally remove it. He threw it on the floor finding what revealed on her chest now.

"Dammit!"

Misa giggled as Light was disappointed as he found a bra across her chest. "Not fair Misa!" He started to remove her bra as he failed horribly. "Dammit! How do you open these things?" He started pulling on the latch. He started biting the opening and still failed. Misa giggled and seductively looked him in the eye. "C'mon, Light-kuuun. Aren't you a _genius_?"

He widened his eyes and took this as a challenge. He didn't want to lose to a _bra_ and he was getting really horny. He started biting on it and he finally broke it. Her bra was in his mouth as he spat it out to the floor. "Now, that _that's _out of the way..." He started to nibble on her neck and started licking it. Misa moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Ah~ Light-kuuun".

He felt so horny when he heard her moan his name. He liked hearing his name come out her mouth in pleasure. Light-kun. Light, licking her neck over and over, blinked slowly and out came a sigh from his mouth. His cold breath on her neck made her moan even louder. "Oh, Light-kun!" He sat up and went off the bed. Misa pouted. "Liiiight-kun! Why? We were getting to the good part!"

Light blinked and calmly re-adjusted his boxers. He sat on a chair nearby and started to stroke his chin in deep thought.

_"I actually went that far with that girl. Misa. Misa Amane. Do I? Do I love her? But, no. I promised myself. From the very beginning, I would never fall in love with her. That's how most idiots screw up. Didn't I tell myself that I would kill her once I win? I've won. Near, Mello, Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, Mogi, Takada, Mikami, the SPK members and L himself are dead. My distractions are dead. All that's left is...her." _

Light started to button his shirt back on and he gave a cautious look at Misa. Misa whined and started calling for him like a child.

"Liiiiight-kuuuun. Come baaaaack. Misa wants you. _Now._"

Light still buttoning his shirt went back into his thoughts. _"Misa isn't a distraction. She's my girlfriend. My lover. She's so cute. And so sexy. I love her." _Light widened his eyes and started to put his tie on. _"What?! Why am I thinking these things why am I saying I lo-. Oh." _

While he was lost in thought and trying to put his clothes back on he didn't notice Misa wasn't in the bed anymore. She was by him, grinding on him, rubbing his dick. Light closed his eyes.

_"I think I do love her. She's so sexy. So cute. So hot. Unf~ She's my goddess of the new world." _Light moaned. _"I shouldn't be talking about god or kira or the world right now. I should think about her."_

"Misa. Stop it. I think you can hold it until we go back home right?" Misa nodded and started dressing. _"Oh, I get it. Light-kun didn't want to start a scene in the hotel! I know we're sexy and all but, yeah." _Light wiggled his pants back onto his legs and put his shoes back on. He nodded at Misa and she nodded back. She gripped her suitcase and started making her way out of the room with Light. After successfully checking out of the Teito hotel the two made their path onto the parking lot where they found Light's car. As Light started driving, _speeding, _Misa was next to him _licking_ his neck and _stroking_ his dick. Light bit his lip.

"Oh, ugh, Misa."

He couldn't handle it. He started to drive even faster and within 4 minutes they reached their apartment. Light quickly parked the car as they made their way into the entrance.

Misa. Amane.

Light has realized no matter what happens, he loved her. Whether he was a _maniac_, _Kira_, _God_, or _simply_ Light Yagami.

He _loved _Misa Amane.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WELL HELLO THERE YOU HOT PIECES OF CHICKEN WINGS. HOW WAS IT?! I'm so hyper, lol. I've successfully completed my second chapter of my first fanfiction AND my first lemon! Well, this was more of the lemon-limey foreplay. Read on! The next chapter is a bit confusing and jumbled. It will have more references to 'Monster' and the beginning is all fluff and limey until Matsu fucks up errthing. You'll see what I mean xD Rate and review, it'll help me a lot! Since I AM still an amateur writer ;D Damn, over 1K words. The first chapter only had .8K words xDD WELL, READ ON LOVES :3  
**

**_(13/1/1) Edit: So I did some research and a gun shot to the stomach can effin kill you. You have at least a good 15 minutes to try and fix something. OMG LOL But oh, no, Light would rather be a whore than save his life. BUT, it depends where have you been shot, if it was an important organ like the heart or sometha~ng Light is gonna die. Let's just say Matsu shot him around the... uh.. (this is why the author should have taken Health class) ._. _  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Change

"**I Love You, Baby, I'm Not A Monster."**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, Light Yagami, Misa Amane or any of the other characters! Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **_

_**DIS-DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Bang or any of their songs, especially "Monster". Any Kpop fans heeere? This song fits Light lol, well in my story.**_**  
**_**Best read with following : **_listenonrepeat watch/?v=icG90QzD_Nk**_ :thumbs up:_**

**III. Change**

Light Yagami and Misa Amane couldn't handle their feelings right now. They needed each other. They _wanted _each other. They were hopeless _romantics_. They couldn't even open their damned _door _to their apartment. The two of them were _making out _right out the door. Misa was laying back on the door and Light just continued to make out with her. She started unbuttoning his shirt while he started to _finally _unlock the door.

_Ga-chak!_

As they pushed themselves through the door they continued to make out. With his other hand free, he locked the door as they made their way to their bedroom. Misa continued to unbutton his shirt but she was taking her _sweet _time. She stopped unbuttoning, leaving two buttons left to undo. She wrapped her arms around his back and went back into the passionate kiss.

"Fuck!"

Light flinched and he leaned his back on the wall nearby. He was in pain. Misa embraced him closely. His wound, the one gun shot from Matsuda has taken effect. He clutched his stomach and moaned in pain.

_"__Shit. fuck, fuck. This fucking hurts!"_

"L-Light-kuun. Are you okay?"

"Dammit- Does it look like I'm okay Misa?!"

Light sank lower down the wall clutching his stomach.

_"__I need to treat this wound before I DIE."_

Misa frowned as she got yelled at during their _sexy _time. Misa thought,_"__This is all that wound's fault! And how did he even get that?"_

Light noticed Misa was silent, just laying in front of him, on her knees. He needed to get this wound treated so he ought to _sweet talk _Misa.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

_Would I look silly if I try to hold you back?  
여기서 널 잡으면 우스워지나  
_

Misa nodded and smiled. She understood anyways. She understood he didn't mean to yell at her. He was just in pain. But Misa will soon make it _all _better for her Light-kun.

"Misa. I need you, baby, I'm not a_ monster_."

_"__Light needs me! I know what Misa Misa can do! I can treat Light-kun's wounds!"_

"Follow me Light-kun. I'll help you." She winked and she pulled him up slowly taking his hand.

Light followed her and he was lost in his thoughts.

_"__What the hell am I doing. I'm Kira. I'm God. I don't need any affection or feelings for this girl. I can just go get herbs and heal this wound quickly as possible. I can then get Misa to get the Death Note and obtain the eyes once again or I can kill her. After all, she is just a pawn for me to use. I'm just using her after all from the very beginning."_

While following Misa he took a glance at her.

_"__Wow. I've never really paid attention to her, huh. She really is cute. She's a model, after all. Not surprising. I guess I can stick around with her for a little more until I'll kill her. She better give me some of them damn herbs."_

_Your face looks good. __You got prettier, you were always beautiful in my eyes  
예뻐졌다 넌 항상 내 눈엔 원래 고와 보여  
_

The two of them made it upstairs to their room and Light laid down on the bed. Oh, how scenes can change! One minute ago they were ready to do whatever on that bed but now..

"Liiiight-kun! I'll be back okay? I'm just going to buy some goodies that'll help you!"

Misa blew a kiss to him and ran out.

_"__Those goodies better be some fucking herbs"_, Light thought to himself. He tossed his shirt on the floor and massaged his stomach. "Well, the bleeding stopped. I just need those damned herbs!" He picked up an apple nearby and was about to take a bite until a dark figure came and snatched it.

"Ryuk. I was about to eat that dammit. And hey, where have y_ou _been?"

The shinigami smirked at Light. "Hiding. You're such a pimp Light. What have you been doing?"

"Hey! I'm still human okay? And, don't worry. I'll continue to build a new world. I just have to deal with that girl for a while. What am I gonna do with her?"

"Shut up Light. I know you developed an affection for her. Just because she's er, 'sexy' and cute. And not to mention she almost had se-"

"Ryuk! Shut up. Shut up! I'm not interested in those kinds of things, alright, dammit!"

Light's cheeks were a bright red. "She just needs to hurry the hell up with those herbs!"

Ryuk snickered and passed the wall going to another room.

"Whatever Light. You better impress me later because I'm getting real bored. I'm gonna play Mario Golf now. Hope you have a sexy adventure and don't die! "

"Fuck you Ryuk."

Light sat up from the bed and laid back down again and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

_Tump Tump!_

After 2 minutes of slumber, Light woke up, hearing loud footsteps coming up. It was Misa. She walked up the stairs and entered their room with a smile holding a plastic bag.

"Hi Light-kun! I have herbs for you!"

She took out a pack of Japanese herbs from the bag and some bandage wraps and bandaids. She looked at Light carefully. His gaze was different. Light's emotions have changed from before. He's back to the cold person that's only using her as a weapon.

_Today you look a bit different  
You look especially a bit cold  
Your eyes that look at me are filled with pity  
In front of you, I seem smaller  
근데 오늘따라 조금 달라 보여 유난히 뭔가 더 차가워 보여  
나를 보는 눈빛이 동정에 가득 차있어 네 앞에서 난 작아 보여  
_

Misa was carefully treating her lover. She wrapped up the herbs and bandaids on his wound and he closed his eyes. He carefully whispered,

"Well, this wound is getting better, thanks Misa. But- this is all Matsuda's fault. I thought- I thought he was on my side. That fool betrayed me."

_The people of the world have turned their backs against me  
The corners of their eyes are all twisted up  
세상사람들이 내게 돌린 등 모든 것이 베베 꼬여있던 눈초리들  
_

Misa looked up at Light and gave him a small hug, clinging on him.

"Matsu? What did that idiot do to you? Well, the thing is, at least you're here with me and we're together."

_No matter what happens, let's be forever  
When we're sad, when we're happy, let's go till the end  
무슨 일이 있어도 영원하자고  
슬플 때도 기쁠 때도 끝까지 하자고_

"And what you said earlier really confused me Light. You're not a monster."

_I tried to be fine, trying to change the subject  
Though I had so much I wanted to ask you  
괜찮은 척 애써 대화주제를 바꿔버려  
묻고 싶은 말은 많은데 넌 딱 잘라버려  
_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Was that mind effing? My friend said it was confusing lol xD From seksi time to epic 'Monster' references wth~~ I myself am thinking, wth did I do with this chapter?! O.o I hope you like it though! ;~; Lemon next chapter, fosho. I promise ^w^ Rate & Review, you awesome rice balls :cat face:  
**


End file.
